


【铁虫】珍宝

by cupcup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcup/pseuds/cupcup
Summary: 一切都是那样的顺理成章，他紧紧的拥抱着他的男孩，一点点引导着未经人事的青涩青年步入他从未经历过的成年人的世界。这和以往的都不一样，和那些曾经在他的世界里一闪而过的那些人都不一样，或许他曾经是个花花公子但他愿意被他的男孩束缚。他的彼得当然是最好的那个，而斯塔克向来都只要最好的，他自始至终只需要爱他一个人就够了。
Relationships: Tony stark &Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	【铁虫】珍宝

一切都是那样的顺理成章，他紧紧的拥抱着他的男孩，一点点引导着未经人事的青涩青年步入他从未经历过的成年人的世界。  
这和以往的都不一样，和那些曾经在他的世界里一闪而过的那些人都不一样，或许他曾经是个花花公子但他愿意被他的男孩束缚。  
他的彼得当然是最好的那个，而斯塔克向来都只要最好的，他自始至终只需要爱他一个人就够了。  
“斯塔克先生……”  
男孩在他的手中颤抖着连声音有点变得有些磕巴起来，一点都没了往日那个嘴上一刻不停的话痨睡衣宝宝的模样，反倒是像个不自知的小妖精在下意识的惑人心神。  
“叫我Tony，睡衣宝宝。”  
手上的动作突然加重，托尼低沉的嗓音几乎是贴着彼得耳朵响起，暧昧的气息在夜色的衬托下显得愈发浓烈也变得愈发灼热，一如他此时此刻已经快要抑制不住的欲望一样。  
“斯……斯塔克先生……唔～”  
男孩小声的低喘着眼角泛红，被情欲卷席了身体的他颤抖着，本能的去向年长者寻求帮助，却忘了那个让他到如此地步正是他全身心信任的年长者。  
惩罚似的用指腹刮过青年精致漂亮的那处的铃口，托尼低低的笑了，恶劣的含住了青年敏感的耳垂，细细舔弄。  
“乖，Peter，再喊我一遍。”  
带着厚茧的手指在彼得光滑的肌肤上流连，一丝不苟的描摹着青年模样，最终停留在青年胸前迎风而立的漂亮红樱上，用一种温柔却让人难以忍受的力度揉捻着这可爱的小东西。  
回答他的是彼得的一声压抑的呻吟，猫儿似的微弱却又十分勾人。  
“T……Tony……哈嗯～”  
胸前被冷落的另一点红樱突然被一阵温热的触感覆盖，彼得下意识的蜷曲起脚趾，湿漉漉的眼睛瞪大了直勾勾的盯着托尼看。  
斯塔克先生他怎么能这样，这个感觉也太……太奇怪了吧！好难受，但是如果是斯塔克先生的话不管他做什么他也都不会去反抗。这也正是他一直想要的不是吗？他想要他，想要他的斯塔克先生。  
彼得甜腻的喘息差点让托尼把持不住彻底化身为狼，强忍下自己恨不得直接狠狠贯穿这个小妖精的冲动，托尼用舌苔重重碾过了红樱的中心，一直在照顾着小彼得的手不知不觉间已经滑到了一个微妙的位置上，再往下便是从未有人踏足的甜蜜禁地。  
时轻时重的揉捏着小家伙的囊带，托尼并不打算在彼得的第一次就做出什么过分的举动来，毕竟这个小家伙这一次要是鼓足了勇气才终于主动向他提出这些的，斯塔克可不会轻易放过送上门来的美食，不过他可不想让小家伙因为过火的初体验而患上PTSD，那样的话他可就得不偿失了。  
被托尼用一只手就给成功弄射的彼得羞的直接把自己整个人都埋进了托尼的怀里，粉嫩的那处半勃着轻轻靠在托尼的身上，白色浊液不规则的分散在二人赤裸的躯体上，暧昧到了极致。  
终于放过了彼得胸前的那点红樱的托尼安抚似的给了彼得一个深吻，手掌摩挲着青年可爱的腰窝像是对这里爱不释手似的。  
他这就像是在吃一颗奶糖，只不过这颗奶糖的中心并不是什么甜到腻人的糖浆而是淡淡的鲜血的味道罢了，他的睡衣宝宝已经长大了，不再是那个奶到稀里糊涂就能把自己给卖了的小家伙了。  
“我可以吗，Peter？”  
手指在那个神秘的入口上打着转，托尼轻轻咬了咬彼得的耳垂问到，小心翼翼的不像是那个嚣张到了不顾任何人意愿的斯塔克，反倒像是个青涩的毛头小子在第一次做爱时小心翼翼的再三向爱人征求意见。不过如果是彼得的话那也没什么不可以的，他值得一个斯塔克为他做到这些。  
“Come in, Mr. Stark ……”彼得的脸变得更红了，整个人看起来像是要烧起来了一样，说出这句话几乎用尽了他所有的勇气，“我只要您……唔嗯～”  
涂上了润滑油的手指缓缓挤入，才刚刚探入了一个指节便被紧致的穴肉绞的寸步难行。紧致的触感让托尼下意识的倒抽一口冷气，差点没忍住直接提枪上阵。  
“乖孩子，放松一点。”  
托尼的声音听起来有些低哑，像是已经忍耐到了极限，另一只手抚弄着小彼得试图让他的男孩放松下来好让他快一点进行到他想要的那一步。  
“斯塔克……斯塔克先生！”  
突然被按住了身体里的某一个点的彼得整个人都瞬间泄了力，瘫软在床上眼泪汪汪的看着托尼止不住的小声低喘。  
“叫我Tony，”发现了彼得敏感点的托尼突然玩心大起，恶劣的用手指不断碾压着那处，“这可是对不听话的孩子的惩罚。”  
下意识的夹紧了双腿，彼得的手抵在托尼的胸膛上因为怕伤到托尼而放轻力道的推拒反倒却像是在欲拒还迎。在一切都进行的太过自然，自然到让他完全就丧失了应有的警惕，不过对于他来说的话他应该是自始至终都不曾想过要反对托尼的吧。可是这件事真的太突然了，他本以为他准备好了的但事实上他并没有，他还没准备好为斯塔克先生完完全全的打开自己。  
被指奸射了的彼得脸红的快要滴出血来，大脑在接二连三的快感下变得一片空白，此时完全没了之前还有空纠结自己打不打的开的空闲，完完全全沦陷在了托尼给他织出来的网里。  
“Tony……”  
彼得的声音软软糯糯的听起来十分可口，漂亮的长腿不知不觉间已经缠上了托尼的腰肢，脑袋蹭在托尼的脖颈间，手紧紧搂着托尼的脖子，就好像生怕托尼会在下一刻消失一样。  
“我在这里my boy，不要哭。”  
温柔的挺进彼得湿热的紧致小穴，托尼吻了吻彼得的唇角，轻声安抚着这个过于紧张了的孩子。  
“没有哭……唔嗯～慢一点……斯……斯塔克先生～我…哈啊！”  
话语被突然重重压过敏感点的灼热给截断，彼得哭唧唧的看着托尼，委屈极了。  
“这可不行，我记得我教过你要叫我什么的，睡衣宝宝。”  
尾音上扬，托尼狠狠的冲撞着彼得的身体，就好像是要把人给撞进床垫里一样。他真的爱死这个了，爱死这个眼泪汪汪的看着自己的小家伙，爱到恨不得把他肏的放声大哭。  
“我……我爱你斯塔克先生……”  
默默承受着来自托尼的索取，再一次被托尼给弄到高潮的彼得突然小声说到，怂巴巴的样子人又好气又心疼。  
“我也一样my boy.”  
低头吻住了彼得的唇，托尼退出了彼得的将自己释放在彼得的大腿根上。  
这是他的珍宝，是他要守护一辈子的人。


End file.
